


[Podfic] Whispers In The Dark

by Jinxy



Series: #ITPE Podfics 2014 for SallySparrow017 [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: #ITPE 2014, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Artist Derek Hale, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Rimming, Writer Stiles Stilinski, hook-ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[00:58:50] | Podfic of weathervaanes's fic <i><strong>Whispers In The Dark</strong></i>.</p>
<p>Stiles Stilinski would call himself a starving artist except for the simple facts that he is neither starving, nor does he know anything about art (unless you consider a novelist an artist, which Stiles only does sometimes). So when his best friend insists he accompany him to a show in the city, Stiles thinks it will probably be the most boring evening of his life.</p>
<p>Enter Derek.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <strong>03/29/17: Updated the download links.</strong>
  </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Whispers In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sallysparrow017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Whispers in the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/808608) by [weathervaanes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weathervaanes/pseuds/weathervaanes). 



Download: [**MP3**](http://www.mediafire.com/file/rv45283h3k1drdf/%5BTeen_Wolf%5D_Whispers_In_The_Dark.mp3) [55.9 MB] | [**M4B**](http://www.mediafire.com/file/rv45283h3k1drdf/%5BTeen_Wolf%5D_Whispers_In_The_Dark.mp3) [28.8 MB]

_Length: 00:58:50_

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to weathervaanes for granting me permission to record this fic for Sally. I truly appreciate you two talking it over and responding to my email. I plan on tackling many more of your fics because I'm such a fan of your works. <3
> 
> OH! AND 100TH PODFIC! \\\o//
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mistressjinx)  |  [Tumblr](http://jinxyreads.tumblr.com/)  |  [Dreamwidth](http://mistressjinx.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
